


Sweet Milk

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Femdom, Lactation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Submissive Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: An Alpha finds her needy Omega relieving himself of his heat and aids him.





	Sweet Milk

Cassandra Destler could never tire of her Omega.

 

In public, Hanzo Shimada was bristly, guarded, and private. He always hid his Omega nature, a holdover from being the scion of the now defunct Shimada Clan, with suppressants and scent masks. It was only through Genji that she found out the older Shimada was an Omega at all. It had been a long courtship to let the Omega let down his walls and let her in, first by friendship, then through dating, and finally properly mating. That was six months ago. 

 

Since male Omegas were unable to fertilize female Alphas outside of scientific intervention, they had no worry of pregnancy. Cassandra never wanted to force Hanzo to bear a child, regardless who was doing the actual carrying, if he didn’t feel ready for it, something she made quite clear the moment Hanzo confessed what she already knew. 

 

Right now, they were residing at Songbird Roost, a chateau in Southern France that was bequeathed to her by her grandfather. It was all hers, nobody of House Destler was allowed to visit the riverside chateau without her permission. It was quite helpful when sudden heats came upon her Omega and they had to step out of Overwatch’s eye while Hanzo went through his heat. Cassandra was watching her Omega ride on a knottable toy, the omega not wearing anything due to the warm weather. Not that she was wearing much more, one of his t-shirts and a wrap skirt. She had quite the show, given that he was facing away from her and entranced in his own pleasure. The Omega flipped over onto his back, causing her to notice the glimmer of silver nipple piercings.

 

_ ‘Oh wow, he got those? Such a good boy, expressing more of himself.’ _ She mused. He still didn’t seem to notice her, his hands squeezing a pec as he focused on pleasuring himself with the silicone knot toy. Beads of white begin to form, causing her eyes to widen. 

 

Milk. He was producing milk.

 

The whiff of a milky scent came to her, causing her to inhale deeply. She had heard about how, rarely, Omegas could produce milk in their heats. She wasn’t sure what was driving her more wild, the sight or the scent. 

 

“Cassandra? How long have you been there?” She heard Hanzo’s voice. She noticed shame burn on his face. She closed the door behind him and closed the distance between her and her Omega. 

 

“Long enough, my good Omega.” She purred. “I didn’t know you decided to pierce your nipples.” 

 

“Do you not like it?”

 

“Oh no, I love it.” She reached down to play with the pierced bud, earning a shiver from him. “You know I love anything that allows you to express yourself.” She gave the bud a kiss, earning a shudder from the archer underneath her. “Such a good boy…” She murmured. “Would you like me to get you the strap?” 

 

“Please…” He breathed. 

 

“Which one, sweetheart?” She asked, pulling back. 

 

“One that...knots preferably.” Cassandra smiled. Even in the ravages of heat, he still was so formal. She pecked his head and got up, opening up the closet. She tossed her skirt into a conveniently placed hamper. Her suggestion of Hanzo having this room for his heats was not so innocent, as the closet was one of the larger walk-in closets in the chateau. The size of the walk-in closet could store nesting material and as many toys as his heart desired. She chuckled, remembering their little online shopping spree. Hanzo, to her mild surprise, had more toys in his cart than she did. As per her suggestion, they used all of them at least once. Preparing one of the knotting straps, including plenty of lube, she mused about how hot he looked in lingerie. Blue looked  _ perfect _ on him. Not that he was wearing any at the moment but the thought always got her hot and bothered. 

 

She stepped out, container of spare lube in hand, and noticed the archer’s hungry gaze. He moved into position, ass in the air. She smiled and began to prepare his entrance.

 

“What’s the safeword?”

 

“Red curry.” 

 

“Good boy.” She hummed. Once she finished preparing her omega’s reslickened entrance, she sat down on the nest. She propped herself against the wall with lots of pillows to support her. Hanzo looked to her, expecting her to thrust into him. She gently pulled him into her lap. She took a leaky nipple into her mouth, earning a gasp of surprised pleasure from her Omega. Her tongue ran along the bud, playing with the metal piercing as it went. She hummed as the milk spilled freely from him. Hanzo was moaning above her, a sound that was both music to her ears and almost painfully arousing. She guided his hips to have the tip of the dildo press against his entrance. Getting the hint, he lowered himself onto the dildo. He shuddered in visible pleasure, a sight she relished. As he rode, she continued to suckle on the pierced nipple. She felt his body shudder against hers. His hands entangled themselves in her hair. 

 

_ ‘Oh my handsome dragon prince…’ _ She thought, her lips moving to the other nipple. A fresh burst of milk greeted her, earning a cry from the Omega still riding her. She felt him shudder violently underneath her hands. She pulled back to glance down at her shirt, seeing his seed splattered there. She smiled and looked up to kiss him, hips moving up to buck into him. He let out a gasp of surprise at the buck.  

 

“I’m so proud of you. Getting your nipples pierced.” She purred. “Taking the strap so easily.” A kiss. “Being such a good boy for me.” Another kiss as she moved him onto his back. “I love you so much Hanzo.” She kissed him a third time, accompanying her praise with a thrust. She leaned down to kiss his head before beginning to thrust. She grunted as she thrusted, her hands moving to play and pinch his pierced nipples. To see them drip and leak with milk, along with the expressions her Omega was making at the sensation, she wanted to fuck him into next week, make everyone know that he was hers. She leaned down, biting hard on the scent gland. Hanzo let out a gasp at the bite. She felt his body shudder underneath him, followed by another load being shot out from him. His seed splattered on their stomachs. Cassandra continued to thrust, grinning as she watched her Omega writhe and moan from her thrusts. 

 

_ ‘He looks so cute!’ _ She thought, pride welling in her submissive Omega.  _ ‘I love him so much, he’s perfect, my perfect Omega. Mine mine mine!’ _

 

“Red curry! Red curry!” Hanzo gasped out. No sooner than he uttered the safe word, Cassandra pulled out, quickly pulling back her hands. Her thoughts immediately went to the safety and wellbeing of Hanzo. The omega was wheezing from the overstimulation, chest heaving as he caught his breath. 

 

“Are you done? Do you want me to draw a bath?”

 

“Yes...yes please....” He breathed out. She nodded and stepped away, pulling the strap off her in the process. Setting the strap-on on a rack, she went to the bathroom across from Hanzo’s heat room and pulled a warm bath. One of the upgrades she had done to the bathroom was installing a jacuzzi tub in the place of the original bath to let the water jets massage her exhausted Omega. As the warm water filled the tub, she heard Hanzo step inside the room. She glanced up to him, seeing him with a thin robe on. 

 

“Oh? I was going to carry you in here.” 

 

“I did not wish to bother you.” He said. Cassandra hummed as she stood up, going over to hold his hands.

 

“Do you want my help? Or do you want me to freshen up the nest for cuddles?”

 

“The latter, please.” 

 

“As you wish, my dragon prince.” She squeezed his hands before heading back to the nesting room. She made sure to close the door behind her to give him privacy. Entering the nesting room, she got to work changing out the nesting material. She hummed softly as she worked. Once she was done with the nest, she slipped back into the closet to change into a clean shirt. She took the strap-on and went to clean it up, stepping back into the bathroom. She glanced to the tub, seeing her lover relaxing in the warm water. She faintly heard the buzz of the jets, perhaps to massage his now sore hips.

 

“You’re back?”   
  


“To clean the strap, of course.” Cassandra hummed. “I would never stick something unclean in you, my love. That’d be gross.” She turned on the hot water of the sink and got to work cleaning the strap-on. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Exhausted.” He replied.

 

“But pleased, I hope?” She glanced over. The archer nodded at her. “Good. Are you hungry? Once I’m done with the strap and the dildo, I can go prepare something simple.” 

 

“I would like that.” 

 

“Any flavors in particular? Sweet? Savory?” 

 

“Savory.” 

 

“Gotcha.” Cassandra hummed. “Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?” She glanced to him. He nodded. “I’ve been keeping and cultivating a compilation of Jesse embarrassing himself with Genji. Does that sound entertaining? Or would you like an actual movie?” 

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“You know how Jesse is. He sometimes does stupid stuff with Genji to prove he can do it. I just keep it for all time, it’s so easy to get him to say yes by insinuating he can’t do it.” 

 

“So you goad him.”

 

“Eh, he’s easy to goad.” Cassandra shrugged. “If it isn’t me, it’s Diana.” 

 

“You two are truly terrible.” Hanzo chuckled. 

 

“And you like it.” She set the dildo on a towel to dry. She went over to the archer to kiss his temple. “I love you Hanzo.” 

 

“I love you too, my songbird.” 


End file.
